


Kisses

by TheFckingHood



Series: Jeith Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jeith - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), allurance, jaith - Freeform, mostly jeith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Allurance y JeithAlgunas de las veces en las que Lance presenció besos por parte de Keith y James. Y un poco de allurance.FAILSUMMARY.





	Kisses

Aunque su personalidad fuera atrevida, imprudente y extrovertida, Lance podía asegurar que era del tipo de personas que prefería dejar lo ‘cursi’ para momentos privados, fuera del ojo público (y de su hermana), algo… romántico. Y el cubano estaba más que feliz de que sus progresos con Allura se estuviesen dando justo de esa forma, después de todo lo sucedido en la tierra.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de la alteana y sí iban a llevar las cosas de esa manera, lenta pero segura, podía esperar toooodo el tiempo del mundo por ella. ¡Era s gran oportunidad! Y la princesa era bastante linda.

No obstante, al parecer él no era el único del equipo Voltron que comenzaba a tener una relación establecida tras los sucesos. Hunk había comenzado a verse demasiado con Shay y por cómo iban las cosas, acabarían juntos. Pidge no estaba interesada en relaciones, por ende Coran y Shiro tampoco. Eso dejaba a Keith al último. Lance había sopesado que el chico finalmente aceptaría su homosexualidad y saldría definitivamente con su ex líder de Voltron.

Sí, Keith acepto ser gay.

Pero no comenzó a salir con Shiro.

Su elección fue James Griffin.

James. Griffin. Entre todos.

Y esos dos parecían escalar a grandes pasos.

 

 

 

Estaban tomando el desayuno en la cafetería de la Galaxy Garrison, compartiendo alguna que otra anécdota y como siempre, Lance hacía lo posible para hacer sentir a la albina como lo que era, una princesa. Llevaba las bandejas, le ofrecía fruta, y luego la dejaba en paz porque no deseaba incomodar a los otros. De nuevo, las muestras de afectos podían ser un poco más personales (No, no es que le de vergüenza y… ahh… ¡Ni porque su hermana le estuviera observando desde la otra mesa!).

Lo que desencajaba en la imagen era la presencia de un intruso, Griffin. El chico comía en silencio al lado de Keith, solo interrumpiendo en la conversación cuando se le preguntaba algo o su curiosidad salía a flote con alguno de los recuerdos entre los paladines. Pudo haber sido totalmente normal, si no fuera porque Pidge saco el tema como si nada.

— **Entonces chicos, ¿Qué clase de apodos bobos y melosos se tienen el uno con el otro?** —La de lentes apenas bromeo con ello, señalando a la pareja con su cuchara. Todos volaron su mirada a ellos, solo logrando incomodar al castaño. Keith estaba demasiado entretenido apuñalando el bacon.

— **Ah… bueno, pues…** —Finalmente el otro líder respondió — **Siempre lo llamó por su nombre y…**

— **Mi hermano dijo haberlos escuchado un día. Asegura que lo llamaste** _gatito_ , **o minino, algo sobre gatos.** —El castaño se había sonrojado ante las palabras dichas por la paladín verde. Lance cubrió su boca para no reírse.

Ese apodo podía significar cualquier cosa.

— **S-sí… ese…**

La italiana asintió, esta vez girándose al aun concentrado Keith vs Bacon — **¿Qué hay de ti?**

El azabache elevó la mirada entonces y junto con una sonrisa altanera respondió — _Mi perra mala._ —Y dio un mordisco a su carne.

El silencio reino y solo las risotadas llegaron por parte de Lance, Pidge y Hunk. Shiro se había atragantado con su café y Coran y Allura los observaban sin entender. El cubano estaba listo para decir algo sobre aquello, pero se calló inmediatamente cuando vio como en medio del ruido, Keith se había inclinado hacia adelante para dar un beso rápido en los labios de James y susurrarle algo parecido a un ‘ _lo siento_ ’. Griffin solo negó sonrojado y procedió a morder una manzana.

 

 

 

_BAM, BAM, BAM._

Aporreo la puerta metálica con el puño, comenzando a cansarse. Había estado por lo menos veinte minutos fuera de ese cuarto, buscando a Keith. Era la primera vez que el azabache llegaba tarde a una reunión que él mismo había citado, para que entrenaran con los leones. Todos se habían indignado a la espera, y solo cuando jugaron piedra, papel o tijera, él fue el designado en ir a buscarlo.

— **¡Keith! ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

_BAM, BAM, BAM._

Finalmente las puertas se deslizaron y pudo entonces ver el ceño fruncido por parte de su compañero, con el uniforme aun desajustado y algunos mechones fuera de su lugar — **Ya, ya, no seas tan ruidoso.** —El chico bostezó y luego le siguió otro tras él.

James Griffin estaba justo allí detrás de Keith, vistiendo ropa deportiva pero casi en el mismo estado que su novio. Lance hizo una mueca al creer que había interrumpido… _algo_.

— **Chicos, ¿Acaso no durmieron bien o…?** —Río nervioso.

Keith negó con otro bostezo — **Yo me dormí primero, James suele acariciarme el cabello y yo terminó pegándome a él… hasta que caigo.** —Se encogió de hombros, girándose para dejar un beso en los labios de James y luego paso por su lado para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

Que deplorable… y adorable.

Luego observó a James y este apenas se frotaba uno de sus parpados con el puño — **Fue cerca de las tres de la mañana… hablamos mucho y luego yo termino teniendo una crisis mental, hasta dormirme. Buen día, de paso.**

— **Buen día…** —No tardo en seguir a su amigo y alcanzarle.

 

 

 

Esta vez su curiosidad la que hizo que se acercará a Keith durante su hora libre en la biblioteca de la academia para… para nada. Keith parecía irse allí a tomar una siesta o algo parecido y Lance estaba muy aburrido, Allura estaba ocupada con Shiro y Coran.

— **Entonces…** —Jugo con sus dedos por la mesa de madera, viendo al otro reposar su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados. Escucho un ‘ _hn_ ’, algo bueno, el híbrido le estaba pidiendo que siguiera hablando — **¿Griffin es la** _cuchara grande_ **o** **la** _cuchara pequeña_? —Observó cómo aun con los ojos cerrados Keith arrugaba la frente.

— **Honestamente, él es un dolor en el culo.** —Respondió después de un rato, estirándose de su asiento.

— **¡Ha! Lo sabía, ¡Eres el de abajo!**

Keith le elevó una ceja — **¿Ah?** —Silencio — **¿Vamos por un café?** —Lance asintió. Se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala, encontrándose de frente con James y Kinkade de entrada.

Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque esta vez fue James quien dejando pasar primero a su compañero al aula, tomo a Keith de la camisa y le beso, largo. Lance tuvo que apartar la mirada.

 

 

 

Estaba en su límite, no era la primera, segunda, tercera o cuarta vez que los encontraba en esa situación y parecía que el mundo estaba contra él porque parecía que siempre sucedía cuando pasaba por ahí.

Lance había dejado a Allura en su habitación para luego dirigirse a las cocinas y robar algo, tenía demasiada hambre. Y él sabía perfectamente como ingresar en está y más estando vacía.

Por supuesto, no lo estaba esta vez.

Los sonidos de besos y jadeos le hicieron sonrojar, casi deseando dar media vuelta y largarse. Pero no, enserio deseaba comer algo y no podría dormir hasta saciar su apetito. En un bufido se dio ánimo y salió de la esquina de la pared para encontrárselos cara a cara. James tenía a Keith pegado a la pared de la cocina, besándolo como sí su vida dependiera de ello. Lo extraño, era que el paladín sostenía una lata de soda tras su espalda, como si la estuviera ocultando.

Se aclaró la garganta al ver que no habían reparado en su presencia. La pareja se separó y luego de unas disculpas, James fue el primero en retirarse. Keith se mantuvo allí mientras él se preparaba un sándwich. El claro sonido de la lata siendo abierta le hizo fijarse en el otro — **¿Qué estaban haciendo?**

— **Teníamos hambre y vinimos aquí.**

— **Ya, y luego se dedicaron a succionar la cara el otro.** —Puso su emparedado en el microondas.

Keith vacilo — _No_. **James odia que beba sodas, dice que me deja despierto toda la noche y tiene que aguantarme.**

Lance elevó una de sus cejas — **¿Y?**

— **Es cierto.** —Ambos se encogieron de hombros, nuevamente en silencio.

Lance comió, y compartió su creación, agradeciendo las veces que Keith le ofrecía por igual de su soda.

— **Sabes, pensé que eras más del tipo que… prefiere no demostrar sus relaciones… ya sabes.**

— **No entiendo.**

El cubano mordió su labio — **Me refiero, te vez tan fresco cuando de la nada tú y Griffin se besan, como sí no les importara lo que los demás digan y…**

— **A nadie debería de importarle, él es mi novio.**

Se observaron a los ojos — **Entonces yo podría… ¿Hacer ese tipo de cosas con Allura? En un futuro, me refiero. Digo, no me gusta mucho los mirones, amigo.**

— **Eso es decisión de ustedes. James y yo hablamos de lo mismo, pero simplemente era difícil no hacer algo que nos hiciera sentir cómodos frente a los otros. Tomarse de las manos es un buen inicio, los besos vienen después y… no lo sé, simplemente nos gusta hacerlo.** **Además, Allura es una** _chica_. **No serían tan escandalosos como dos chicos, pero ya sabes, Shiro se nos adelantó cuando salía con Adam.**

Continuaron hablando sobre el tema y una vez se despidieron, Lance tomo una decisión.

 

 

 

Lance observó como James mantenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Keith mientras este revisaba su tableta, al parecer acomodando el horario de la semana. Lance sonrió, entonces mirando a Allura quien ahora había dejado suelto su cabello y parecía interesarse en aquellas revistas femeninas que Pidge le había entregado al exclamar que no eran de su gusto. Tímidamente dio el primer paso, acercando su mano a Allura y luego atraparla en un toque cálido.

La alteana se había girado a verlo, tras después de unos segundos le sonrió y regreso la vista a la revista.

Sostuvieron sus manos juntas, que gradualmente fueron entrelazándose.

Por primera vez no se sentía intimidado ante la mirada picara de Veronica al otro lado de la sala.


End file.
